


Falling In

by drosophilase



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drosophilase/pseuds/drosophilase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine are kids taking swim lessons together at the community pool.  They get separated, but swimming always seems to bring them back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling In

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this is a WIP. One day I'll revisit it, hopefully. This part doesn't have any cliffhangers or anything, but it's not meant to stand alone and will (oNE DAY) be finished.

_I’m just a normal boy_   
_that sank when I fell overboard_

_—-_

“Now Kurt, I’ve put three layers of SPF 100 on you just like you asked.  It’s barely 9 am and the sun isn’t even that hot yet.  There’s no way you’re going to get burned.  Will you please get out of the car now?”

Kurt huffs and crosses his little arms, turning away from the pleading face of his father.  It’s barely June and summer is already  _much_ too sunny for Kurt’s taste.  He can’t wear sunglasses because then he’ll get a terrible tan line and he can’t squint against the sun because then he’ll get  _wrinkles_  and can’t his father just understand that Kurt is much better suited for indoors?

Burt’s already outside the minivan, Kurt’s bag with his sunscreen and change of clothes and favorite purple beach towel in his hands as he tries to coax Kurt out of the back seat through the open side door.

 

Kurt hates how frustrated his dad is getting but he didn’t  _want_  to take swim lessons this summer.  No matter how much his mom loves the water and being outside that doesn’t mean Kurt has to like it.  Pool water feels more like bath water in the heat of summer and who knows who has swam in the YMCA pool and Kurt doesn’t want to go.

He’s just telling his father as much for what feels like the hundredth time, leaning out between the twin middle seats of the minivan when a head of dark curly hair peers around his dad’s knees.

 

Kurt can  _feel_  his eyes widen as he takes in the bright bright green eyes of the boy and he hides quickly, ducking into the floor between the seats.

“Hello, sir,” the boy says, and Kurt giggles a little at how grown-up it sounds before he remembers he’s hiding.

“Hi there,” his dad replies, and Kurt thinks he sounds kinda surprised that someone so little could talk so big.

“Who are you talking to?” the little voice says again, and Kurt can hear the rocks shifting under his feet like he’s trying to see inside the van.

“There’s a little boy in the backseat who doesn’t want to go to swim lessons,” his dad says, and Kurt feels the hot blush all the way to his ears.  Sure, it’s the truth, but his dad doesn’t have to  _say that_  to some boy Kurt doesn’t even  _know._

Suddenly there’s a big thump and the van shifts and Kurt looks up in surprise and the boy is there, leaning over Kurt with his hands pressed to each armrest of the middle seats.

“Hi,” Kurt says, and his voice sounds so small he doesn’t think the boy can even hear him.

“Hello,” he says back politely.  “My name is Blaine.”

“I’m Kurt,” he replies, his voice sounding a little more sure.  He just looks at Blaine for a second, wondering how there can be so many colors in his eyes.  “Are you taking swimming lessons, too?”

“Yes, I’m seven so I’m a tadpole.  Just like you.  Are you going to come with me?”  Blaine has one hand out now, waiting to help Kurt up off the floor.

Kurt doesn’t take it at first, staring at it open-mouthed.  No boy has ever tried to hold Kurt’s hand, not even for a second, and Kurt thinks Blaine must be the best boy in the whole  _world_.  Blaine shakes his hand a little, trying to get Kurt to take it, and finally he does.

“I like your purple swim trunks,” Kurt says a little shyly as Blaine pulls him to his feet.

“Thanks!” Blaine says, twirling around so Kurt can see that one half has dark purple stripes going longways and the other half has dark purple stripes going sideways.  “My daddy wanted me to pick the red ones, but I liked these the best.”

Kurt nods, remembering the great big sigh from his own dad when he picked out his swim trunks, a light pink pair patterned in bow ties of every color.  He looks down and pulls at them a little, knowing that all the other boys will have plain blue or tropical print shorts.

“I like yours even better,” Blaine says, and Kurt is ready to say something mean so Blaine’s feelings can be hurt, too, but just as he opens his mouth he stops.  Because Blaine’s eyes are really big, almost too big for his face, and Kurt can tell that he isn’t teasing, not even a little bit.

_Blaine’s shorts aren’t blue or tropical print, either_ , he realizes, and thinks maybe Blaine understands.

“Thank you,” Kurt replies, and he’s never said thank you to anyone his age before.  He smiles and Blaine smiles back, still holding his hand, and Kurt decides he wants to say every nice thing to Blaine.

Starting with this one.

“Okay, let’s go to swim lessons,” Kurt finally gives in, and Blaine lets out a happy yell.

They scramble out of the car, careful to put their feet down flat and not slip on the rocky parking lot.  Kurt’s dad is standing there with a lady Kurt’s never seen before, but her hair is dark like Blaines and she has real pretty eyes like Blaine too.  They both are just kind of shaking their heads and staring.

Kurt impatiently tugs his things from his dad’s hands.  “C’mon dad, me and Blaine are gonna be late!”  

The bag slips right through his dad’s fingers and Kurt hikes it onto his shoulder as Blaine does the same with his dinosaur tote.  Kurt secretly thinks Blaine’s bag is awesome, though not as cool as his own real vintage beach bag that his Nana bought in the 1950s.  But dinosaurs are nice, too, just like Blaine.

Kurt’s dad leans down to hug him and Kurt lets him, but pulls back quickly.  “Time to go, dad!”  His dad just laughs, shaking his head again, and Blaine hugs his mom and lets her kiss him on the cheek.

Blaine turns to Kurt and Kurt almost doesn’t do it, but those pretty eyes make him brave and slowly he holds his hand out for Blaine.  He smiles, so big his eyes crinkle up, and he takes Kurt’s hand.


End file.
